A Night of Fog and Blood
by RH Fanatic
Summary: Todd Manning left for Ireland and the car he was in was pushed off the revine on Innish Craig. This is where Voix a French Vampire finds him and changes both their lives forever!
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Voix had his hands gripped firmly on the railing of the small ship. "Damn this fog!" he exclaimed under his breath. Voix hated going to Innish Craig at this time of year. He glanced up and saw headlights from a car on the cliff about 1/2 mile from where he was. He thought this to be odd, especially this time of night. Even though the fog was thick he was still able to see quite well. Voix's ship was closing in to the dock when he spotted the headlights going over the edge of the cliff! "Well, that can't be good." he said.

The captain walks up to him and tells him, "We have arrived sir." Voix with a dismissing gesture, shoos the captain as if he was an annoying insect. "Very well, Captain, did you see that car run off of the revign into the sea?" Voix points to the area, "there." the captain looks at him and shakes his head. "No. I was busy steering the ship in sir. Do you think someone was in it?" Voix peered into the spot where the car had landed, he was trying to feel a presence. He concentrated until he felt a jolt.

He shuddered grasping the rail again. "Maybe, the only real way to see is if I go check it out." the captain shouted to him, "Sir, it's dangerous! You'll be killed!" the captain had no idea what Voix was so this amused him a bit as he laughed when he jumped over the railing onto the dock. "I'm tougher than I look Captain, don't you worry about me. Just make sure that boat is secured tightly, that storm is coming in fast!" and with that Voix was on a new adventure, one he was never about to forget.

He made it to an area where he could dive in without the fear of the rocks bashing him about. He quickly found the car submerged, the headlights were flickering on and off so he knew he had to work fast. He saw evidence that this was no accident and heard a very faint pounding coming from the trunk. He was right! Someone was definatly in there!

Voix swam to the trunk and forced it open and found a body. Without hesitating he grabbed the body and headed to the surface. When he and the man made it to the shore, the man weakly pointed back to the sea and said, "the diary..." he passed out. Voix knew whatever this diary was, it meant a great deal to him. Voix managed to find the book in the trunk and made it back to the surface. He got the book and stuck it in the lining of his jacket.

Now to find out who this man was, and if he would survive. Voix took the jacket off the man and searched his pockets where he found and ID, "Todd Manning, Llanview, PA" Voix looked at the ID and then the man, "Ahhh, that is who you are. Well, Mr. Manning, I assure you, I will find out why, whoever did this to you, why those people sent you over those cliffs!" Voix then inserts the wallet back into Todd's jacket and drops it on the shore. "We need to have those heathens who did this to you think you are dead. Hell, they almost accomplished their mission...ALMOST" Voix looks at the broken man again and says, "You are one tough son-of-a-bitch, Manning"

* * *

Two Days Later...

A very weak Todd lays in an oversized bed. He opens is eyes weakly and looks around. His thoughts race through his head. "what the hell, is going on.." Voix in his usual quiet demeanor stands in the doorway and looks at the man. "you are very weak my friend...I am afraid you will not survive unless I give you...this gift." Voix silently strides over to the bed and sits on the edge. He runs his fingers through his hair. "You my friend, have a spirit. You my friend will become...like me."

Todd looks at the tall stranger, very confused. "What...are you talking about?" Manning, licks his lips. He was very dehydrated. "Water?" he says dryly. Voix looks at the young man, his muscular frame, his elegant face, his shoulder length brown hair, those hazel eyes, green as a rolling grass field on a hot summer day tinged with brown specks, oh those expressive eyes, he looked into those eyes. He knew he saw pain like that in eyes before. Voix saw HIS own pain. In those eyes.

"Todd, you will die, unless..." Rage filled Todd as he heard this, "You plan to kill me? Well, what in the hell are you waiting for?!" Todd tried to move but fell back on the bed screaming in agony, knowing he was definatly not well. His eyes followed Voix as he slowly walked to the other side of the bed and sat next him. "You sure do have a spirit, but what I am offering you cannot be taken lightly. I am not offering you death, but life BEYOND death." Todd still delirious in pain exclaimed, "Beyond...death? There is nothing BEYOND death. Unless, your a.." Todd dryly laughs, "vampire." Todd coughs violently.

Voix, knowing how hard it would be for a mere mortal to believe in such a thing, takes a ragged breath. He grabs the sides of Manning's face and stares him in those eyes. "What, you don't believe in vampires Todd Manning? Look at these eyes of mine and you tell me I am HUMAN!" Todd shuddered. He tried not to focus on his eyes. "Stop. Please...stop!" Voix feeling desperate, shakes Todd's head, "LOOK AT ME! look..at..me." Todd slowly meets his eyes with Voix and realizes a faint glow...and blood rimmed his eyes, but this blood seemed different, it seemed to have a shimmering glow to it also. Not human blood, Todd has seen his share. This blood was not human at all, it seemed supernatural somehow. "What are you?" he whispered.

"You belive in vampires now? Do you believe in ME?" Voix said with a slight upturned grin. Todd sunk into the bed terrified. His mind was racing, Vampires were just something adults told children to frighten them. But he never believed they were real. But now, he wasn't sure. Voix grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand and handed it to Todd. He grabs the glass and gulps down the water. "Slow down, you'll drown!" Voix laughs at him. "I just pulled you out of the sea, and you want to drown yourself in my bed!" Todd sarcasticly looks at him, "I was thirty damn it!" Voix stood slowly and walked to the doorway. "I will let you ponder your decision. You will have one more day. Whichever you decide, your life will change. It will either end, or a whole new adventure awaits you. Decide Todd, death, or beyond death, just imagine what will happen if you chose the latter." and with that, Voix exited the room.

That morning, Todd awoke to find a light breakfast on the nightstand. Cut fruit, coffee, orange juice and a biscuit. He was famished. He realized how bad of shape he was in when he tried to sit up but couldn't because of the pain he was in. It seemed like every bone in his body was either broken, or bruised. He layed there frustrated by this immobility. He groaned in frustration. Todd needed help, but from who? He then noticed a small bell next to the tray. He stared at the bell for a long time. He thought of his beloved Blair. The pain in her eyes as he gazed upon her for the last time. He knows now that he never should have left to help Marty...ughh. He hated thinking of her, and what he had done to her all those years before. A few nights before he left he talked to her. He felt that he owed her something, so he decided to take this damn trip. It was the guilt that made him come. He just married Blair, but he couldn't get Marty out of his head. "Damn her...no...Damn me." he thought to himself.

He grabbed the bell on the table, this took what little strengh he had but he managed to ring it a couple times. He had to eat to get his strength back. As he waited for someone he pondered the thought of what the man had told him. Could he really be a vampire? He wasn't human. The way he walked, talked, even the slight gestures he gave, little things he did, were not human at all. When this man walked you could tell he was trying to ACT more human than he was. It was like he was forcing himself to slow down, to be more 'in the moment' it seemed. Todd didn't realize who or what he was up against, but he was more than willing to hear him out and what possibilites he could do. But, more than that, he wanted to be with...Blair.

A servant hurried in and helped Todd with his breakfast. "So," with a mouth full of biscuit he asked the woman, "who is this tall guy that I have been talking to..Does he have a name?" he says pushing the last bite of biscuit in his mouth. The servant tells him, "Manners...you Americans..No manners at all." Todd rolls his eyes at her he was so used to Viki telling him to be more courtious and swallow his food before he spoke. How he hated that. But he did this to get a reaction from people. He had manners, he just CHOSE not to use them. Besides, he was too much in a hurry to use manners anyway. Besides, Blair never minded, well, she did, but she never repremanded him about it.

"Are you going to tell me?" he looked at the woman with a menacing scowl. "Who is he?" The woman looked at him and said, "He is our master, the owner of this house. His name is Vincent. He is known as Voix. Vincent LeVoix." Todd looked at the woman and rolled his eyes. "Oh great, no wonder he has an attitude. He's French." the servant gathered up the tray, which was picked clean by Todd, and walked to the door. She was aggrivated by his remark. "The master will see you this evening, if you need anything, ring the bell" and with that, she hurried out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Turning

Todd was exhausted and fell into a deep slumber, and when he awoke, he saw the man staring at him in a chair at the foot of the bed. His hair was longer than Todd's, it was the color of a dim fire. His eyes were a bright almost irridescent blue. He noticed his skin was like a porcline doll, but very pale. He was dressed in a fine tailored black suit that fit him perfectly. He noticed his tall stature as he sat like a giant in the delicate chair. But this man was thin compared to Todd. He finally had enough strengh to wipe his eyes. He was still very weak. Voix finally spoke. "Mr. Todd Manning, do you have an answer for me?" Todd looked at the foot of the bed and then again at the man in the chair. "Yes, but I have some questions for you first LeVoix." the tall man sat up in the chair, "So, you know my name, first things first, call me Voix. Not Vince nor Vincent, Mr. Manning. Just Voix..." Todd looked at him with that same scowl he gave to the servant earlier, "Kinda like Cher, or Madonna?" Todd grinned. Voix was not amused. He snapped back at him, "Yeah, just a regular old rock star. So what questions do you have for me Manning."

Todd tried his best to adjust himself to get more comfortable. It was agony just to breathe, so moving was no easy task. He put on a brave face and forced himself to sit upright with his head against the headboard. "ahhh..that was torture." he proclaimed. He looked at the man, whatever he was, and took a ragged breath. "Where are we?" Voix was concerned because he knew Todd would not live much longer in his condition. He felt his heartbeat growing weaker with every minute that passed. "Really?" he said with a snicker. "You are laying there in bed dying and all you can wonder where you are?" Voix exclaimed, "Mon Dieu." Voix looked at the floor with his head in his hands, "you are in my home in Ireland, I have many homes. I came here on some business and to close this place for a while. I was going to go back to France, but since I helped you, now my plans, at least for the moment, have changed."

Voix looked at Todd and placed his hands under his chin. He then stood up and walked over to the side of the bed and whispered in Todd's ear, "Time's up my friend. I hate seeing you suffer, and I will not endure this one moment longer. Tell me no, and you will no longer exist, tell me yes, my friend, oh, the adventures we will have, and you can see your beloved Blair once again..." Todd turned his head quickly when he heard her name come from his lips, "Blair, what do you know about Blair..." Voix looked in his eyes, "You talk about her in your sleep" I figured she is your lover." Todd replied, "She is my wife. We just got married." Voix looked at the ring on Todd's hand. "Ahh, yes. I should have picked up on that little detail on your hand there." Voix placed his hand on Todd's forehead and concentrated. "She is a lovely woman when I look at her through your eyes. But I feel that she is not your true love. She is destructive to your soul. You could be so much more, if you stay here with me for a while." Voix felt a hand on his own. He felt Todd trying to force his hand off of his forehead. By this he used most of his strength. "Let go of me..." Voix took his hand from Todd's forehead and placed it on his cheek. "Calm yourself. No need for that. Keep your strength up. It will all be over soon." Todd asked, "Will I see her again if I let you give me this gift of yours?" the answer was all that he needed and Voix knew this.

Voix glanced at him knowing what this answer would be. "Yes, you will see her again," he did not give the full answer. If he did, Voix would know that Todd would reject his answer. He sighed. "Oh, Todd. I wish I could give you all the answers you are looking for but at this moment, I only know that your life will change." Todd knew he did not have a choice, just one, the only one that mattered. Beyond death it would be.

* * *

Voix slowly rose from his chair and walked to the side of the bed. "This is what you want, yes?" Todd nodded. "Only if I get to see my wife." Voix with a ragged breath knelt by his bedside. Voix stroked Todd's head. "Yes, you will Todd. You will see her again." Voix pulled Todd close to him. He could feel Todd's heartbeat very weak. He could feel the blood pulsing in his neck. The bite was quick. Todd's eyes rolled back in his head. He drained him to the point of death which didn't take much. Next, Voix cut his own wrist and placed it to Todd's mouth. "drink.." Todd's eyes were dim and lifeless. He sucked the blood from the open wound. The red elixer was sweet. Voix was in agony. The pain of the ritual was boundless but it would tie the two of them together for eternity. Todd suddenly shot back into the bed and Voix pulled his arm from him. "Your human life will end now, but you will awaken to a whole new world my friend." Todd's breathing was hard and forced until it slowed and stopped. His body healed fast and the transformation began. His hair darkened, his skin took on an almost a bronze hue. His eyes became a beautiful greenish-blue color. His fangs grew sharper and a slight bit longer. Todd blinked and took his first breath as a vampire. Voix looked at him in amazement. "I didn't think you would become even more breathtaking, but the gift does it's job well."

Todd looked in amazement around the room. Pictures on the wall seemed to come alive and move. Even though the room was extremely dark it seemed to be like light was coming from everywhere. He sat up in the bed squinting his eyes until they ajusted. He looked at his hands. Todd was amazed how they looked. He stared at them studying them for quite a while. He snickered aloud and just this little thing he did scared him a little. His voice had changed as well, more robust, and seemed more haunting and magical. "What have you done to me?" Todd said in almost a whisper. He looked up at Voix. He was a little terrified of how he sounded when he spoke. It seemed familiar, but he dare not speak normally because to him is sounded like a freight train to his new aquired hearing.

Voix laughed, "Don't be so afraid my friend, all is ready for your first night in your new body" Todd stood from the bed and walked to the mirror. He wanted to see how he looked for himself. His clothes were disheveled on his body. But the first thing he noticed is that the scar on the right side of his face remained. It was more subtle, barely noticable, but it was still there. He looked at Voix, "I was hoping it would disappear. I hate this damn scar." a tear fell from his face. Voix tried to sooth him, "It gives you character, I was so young when I changed, I have no flaws..visually anyway. You will appreciate it as time goes on and you meet more of our kind. It makes you look more...menacing. It will be easier for you to earn respect. I on the other hand had to earn respect. No one took me seriously, I had to fight for everything. For you it will be much, much easier with that on your face. Kinda wish I had one. It would have made my life much easier."


	3. Chapter 3 Blood on His Lips

Todd managed to get ready for the evening without much effort. The servants had gotten him a couple suits that fit him but he didn't like them much. He put one on that didn't make him look like a complete moron. Todd had his own style and he longed for his grey oversized suit that was more comfortable than any of these items he had to choose from. He knew he looked good in that suit and that is one of the reasons why he bought it. He remembered the hours he spent at the Sun in that suit, either behind the desk or leaning against the pillar staring out the window. He was always plotting his next move. Always scheming at who he could torture in that office. He put the Rolex on his hand and closed the clasp. He looked at it and thought of his conversation with Marty at her house. He ended up showing her how vulnerable he was that night to her and he hated it...no, he loathed it. He really had never been that susceptible with anyone. Viki maybe. But he hated how he could never be that open with Blair. He thought of her beautiful flowing hair and how she looked at him with such love. "Maybe, I could be." he said under his breath. "Someday."

* * *

His glanced shifted from the watch to the mirror before him. He stared and the being before him. This man was the same man he looked at so many times before, but he was different. His posture was straighter, the slouch in his stance was gone. His whole demeanor seemed so somber. He was puzzled by this. Again he looked at himself. He saw his face was much smoother. He touched his scar. No trace of the depth it had, it was there, but it was smooth like porcelain, cold to the touch. He examined his scar closely. It was like someone drew a line there. No evidence of the brutal blow Luna had given him that night in the alley behind Rodi's. How it disfigured him. Not only physically, but mentally as well. That scar changed how he viewed the world, and everyone in it. The world was a painful open gash like that scar. He thought, "Now this scar is just a line, a line I'm going to cross. Look out world, the new Todd Manning is here!"

A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts. Voix opened the door, "You okay in there? Even my wife never took this long to get ready." Todd looked at Voix. "Yeah, uhh just trying to find the right suit. Where did your 'servants' get these clothes? Did they hit up Goodwill or something?" Voix snickered, "No Todd. It's just something to get you out until we get to London. You look fine." Todd looks at Voix, "London?" he questioned. Voix laughs again at how absurd Todd sounded with all of these questions. "You are a character Mr. Manning. Let's go!" with that the two were off to start a brand new adventure.

* * *

After the boat trip, they hop a private jet and land in London. "Hungry, yes?" Voix asked Todd, who was still getting used to his newly aquired form. "Famished." Todd said. Voix grabs the phone on the plane stands up and walks to the plane door talking to someone on the other line. "Yes, three. Don't question me, just do what I say." Voix looked anguished, for he only had turned one other human before. The pain in his eyes was evident. This was going to take some getting used to. Lucas was the other fledgling vampire Voix had created. This in itself was a mistake. Lucas was immature to say the least and easily flew off the handle. If Voix would have thought about the mental state of Lucas, he would never have turned him. He knew now Todd was going to be a handful. He saw the pain and suffering Todd was in, but in the end he couldn't resist himself. He turned and looked at the young man. "London awaits my friend, are you ready?" Manning stood with authority. "You better believe it!" Todd gave him a sly smile.

They arrived at a motel at the edge of town. Nothing Todd expected in the least. It was more like a drug dealers dream. "I would have thought you would have brought me to a classier place." Todd said, looking at Voix in disbelief. "Don't you worry Todd, we just came here for a meal." Todd looked at Voix in amazement. "Eat? Here? I am usually not very picky, but I don't even want to step in this place in fear of catching something!" The tall lean man looked at Todd and rolled his eyes. "You won't catch anything here but a meal. And stop acting like a five-year-old. You are not a human anymore Todd. You don't have to worry about getting sick from anything ever again." Manning looked flustered at his response. He did not know what being a vampire was, or what it meant...yet.

The two sauntered into the room where 3 beautiful woman sat at a table. Voix motioned Todd to the chair at one side of the room. "Just relax and I will get things ready for our meal." Todd looked at the three women and then to Voix. "They are staying?" Voix ignored the question and strolled to the table where he sat with the chair back and asked the girls, "Wine my ladies?" he grabbed the bottle of wine that lay on the table and poured a large glass. "To our young guest." He raised the glass in Todd's direction. Todd rested his elbows on his knees and placed his hands under his chin. He was not impressed in the least. He took a deep breath and exhaled. One of the three girls whispered to the others, "I want him." she giggled, pointing to Todd. He saw this and gave the girl a look of distain. "Really? You want...me." he stood and drifted across the room and knelt down next to the woman. She gazed at him. She really was hypnotized by his elegance and subtle beauty. She could not help herself. She leaned in for a kiss and Todd instantly backed off. She of course was confused and a little drunk. "What is wrong, Monsieur?"

Todd sneered, he was repulsed. Not by her, she was lovely. But the thought of betraying Blair in such a manner was unthinkable to him. He had always been loyal. Voix just sat and watched silently. He read Todd's thoughts and said to him. "You are not betraying her. Believe me." Todd shot up and walked over to Voix and with a meanacing glance, answered him, "How in the HELL do you know, even thinking of kissing another woman is betraying her." the three girls just looked at each other then at Todd. He was physically upset at the thought of betraying Blair. Voix stood from his seat. "Stop this now Manning, we are only here for DINNER."

The red haired devil grasped Todd by the shoulder and forced him to sit at the table. "Just look at these ladies. They came here to enjoy a nice meal with us, and you are being very..grossier. Ummm. I will try to explain..rude is the word I am looking for." Voix was displeased with Todd's brash attitude. He whispered into his ear, "It's dinner Todd. Only dinner. You will see." He walked to the table and said his apoligies to the women. "He is just new here in London. You will have to forgive him. He does not know what he is saying." He turns to Todd and gives him a fierce look. Todd recoils like a child being repremanded by a parent. Todd starts fiddling with his wedding ring. He notices Voix drugging the wine. The women did not notice of course they were chatting up a storm on who was going to get who into bed. Todd shifts in his chair. Voix pours the wine into the glasses and before you know it, all three women are asleep. Todd looks at Voix in bewilderment. "Why?" he asks. Voix takes Todd by the arm and has him sit with one of the women. "Dinner is served."

He points to the girl. "What? Your kidding. No, I couldn't." Voix looks at him, places his hand on the womans head and tilts it so Todd can see her neck. "The first one is always the hardest Todd. But it really does get easier, I promise." Todd shakes his head in protest. He does not want to do this but the pull of hunger draws him to the womans neck. He moves the strand of hair and kisses her neck gently. The ravenous pull of hunger forces him to bite until the skin gives way to the ocean of red elixer. He moans with delight of the taste. When he finishes he pulls away from the neck of the body. The red staining his lips and chin. He rises and stumbles back onto the bed. "What have I done?" he licks his lips, it pains him to think he took an innocent girls life. He looks at Voix with anguish in his heart. The pain is evident in his eyes. "Do you care for seconds?" Voix says as he walks to the girl next to the first. "She is lovely, no?" Todd shakes his head vigorously. Todd's silence spoke volumes.

A terrified Todd finally realized what it was to be a vampire. "To take a life is not something to be taken lightly, but is something all vampires must do Todd. We all do this out of our need for survival. Understand? Just take your time and everything will be fine. Just don't think about it." Voix bends down to the woman and bites down on her neck. As his lips pull from her, he grabs a napkin from the table and wipes the blood from his lips. "See...easy. I will have someone clean our room shortly." Voix stands and walks to the foot of the bed. He tosses Todd a clean napkin. "Clean up. We have places to go." Todd rushes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror again. The scar on his face seemed lighter. He turned the tap on and splashes his face with water. Grabbing the sides of the sink he stares into the mirror again and whispers to himself, "What have I done...what have I become?"

* * *

Todd still shaken from his first experience, puts a long trenchcoat on and looks at Voix. In his usual quiet demeanor, Voix strolls down the foyer onto the street and ajusts his jacket. He turns and looks at Todd who is walking slowly and staring at the ground as he walks. "Oh stop your anguish, it's not the end of the world." Voix puts his hand under Todd's chin and lifts it. Looking at his sad eyes, Voix tells him, "Look, you can either wallow in your sorrow, or use it to your advantage. Being what we are is never easy. But you need to snap out of this mournfulness of yours and become the powerful being you are meant to be." He glared at Todd, he was trying to get him to understand what this power meant. He was unsure on how to get through to him though. Todd was almost to the point of running, his usual tactic when it came to his emotions. He felt the tears well in his eyes. "Please, help me. I don't know if I can do this thing. To be this vampire you want me to be. I feel all alone and hated. Just like when I talked to Marty when I asked her to forgive me. It's the same ya know. But it's different. Oh hell, I don't know what I am saying. I am just so confused by all this."

Voix knew what Todd felt. It was the same for all vampires. That sadness, the thought of being alone in the world. That consuming sadness of what is left of a human spirit. But Voix saw a spark in that same brass spirit, the drive and a fierceness that would make Todd all that more powerful. "Now let us not think of what just happened in that room. It WILL drive you mad." Voix and Todd continued walking down the street. "Shopping, yes? You said you needed some decent clothes. First we will go to my flat and get some rest. Things will look better tomorrow. It has been a long evening with everything that has happened and I know you could use the rest." He flags down a cab and they go off into the distance with dawn on the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping and Blood

The next evening Todd awoke in a quaint room adorned with beautiful paintings and fine vases. There was old antique furniture and elegant tapestries adorning the walls. The room smelled of raspberries and lavender. An old clock adorned the wall above the fireplace. 7:20 pm. it read. The ticking of the clock was infuriating to him. He did his best to ignore the continuous ticking it made. He noticed the windows were blacked out so no light would enter. A candle emitted light which in turn made the room seem warm and inviting. He always thought vampires slept in coffins or caskets. He manages to shrug the idea out of his head. To his suprise, he looked at the doorway and saw Voix in his usual stance in the doorway. "I guess I need to get used to that.." Todd muttered under his breath. "Used to _what_?" Voix spoke as he walked heel-toe into the room his hands behind his back. He looked at the clock and said, "I always liked the sound of that clock, it's rhythm always soothed me." Todd snapped back at him, "Well, I hate it. It distracts me. It's annoying." Voix glared at Todd. "What..._that_?" he points to the clock. "It seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he strolls to the foot of the bed and places his hand on the bedpost. "Manning, how are you feeling this morning?" Todd ponders what he does feel. He lays in bed staring at the ceiling for a couple minutes and then replies without moving his head. "I really don't know Voix." he sits up like a shot and flips his feet onto the side of bed.

He turns to Voix and replies,"What am I supposed to feel, happy or sad? Well, I know I am not feeling myself! That I know. Confused is more the damn word I am looking for!" Voix turns away from Todd. He was trying to figure out how to get Todd out of this funk he was in. He walked over to the mantle grabbed the clock and set it on a sidetable outside of the room. "I will keep it in my room if you like." He picks up the clock again and tells him without looking back to Todd says, "Get ready. We are going to go get you some new threads." Todd exhales and stands up and says under his breath, "Voix...you are an _ass_." he walks to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

They stroll into several shops. No one seems to notice either of them both walking and not really conversating that much. Voix would point something over-extravagant and Todd would laugh at him. Todd did have style. His wife Blair was always at the height of fashion so he knew what was and what wasn't trending. Voix on the other hand dressed lavishly and way over the top. He was more into dressing like a French aristocrat from the 18th Century. He never understood what the big deal was. Luckily Todd was good at these type of things now, he was thankful Blair was there to help him those first years when he inherited the $30 million from Victor Lord. She helped him get The Sun off the ground, she helped him to become intimate again after he had raped Marty way back then. She taught him how to love. She also taught him not to trust her either.

She had found out he was the heir to Victor's fortune before he even had a clue. She faked a pregnancy to get him to marry her. She was manipulitve to a fault. None the less, he still fell in love with her. Even after her lies. She did end up pregnant. The night she was mugged on the pier, was the worst night of his life. They had a horrible fight because he thought she was in love with someone else. And somehow she ended up at that pier. When he arrived at the hospital, he found out that she lost the baby. He was devistated. He wanted to be a father so badly. They had to fight for each good thing they had, and in the end it cost them dearly. They eventually married again. And now she was pregnant again.

* * *

He looked at a blouse he knows she would have gotten, pulled it off the rack and placed it with the other clothes he was going to buy. Voix looked at him, "You are not buying that for yourself are you?" Todd kept thumbing through the clothes and said without a moments hesitation. "It's for Blair." Voix pulled his hair out of his own face, "Oh. You never really talk about her." Todd seemed distracted. Anyway, this seemed to get his mind off of what was bothering him for the moment, which was good. "I can't wait to see her and our child when I get back. I just want to get her something nice." Voix never knew that Todd was going to be a father and this little bit of information was a shock to him. "You? A father?" Todd kept thumbing through the rack of clothing, "You find that so hard to believe?" He glanced at Voix without lifting his head. He felt the fabric between his fingers. Voix answered him, "No, I just didn't think about your past life before I changed things for you." the fury lit up Todd's eyes, "NO! You didn't _think_ about anything before you did..._what you did_." Todd stormed out of the store. and with that, the shopping trip was over.

Todd was enraged. How was he going to face Blair? Would she even notice how he had changed? Would he do to her what he did to that poor woman in that room. Would he be able to control this urge that consumed him, this hunger? And what about his child? Would he even get to...the thought terrified him...hold his child?

Voix caught up with Todd and spun him around, "Todd, wait." He was so furious...it was beyond rage at this point. Todd punched Voix square in the jaw. "Stay away from me you son-of-a-bitch!" he shakes off the tingle in his hand and looked at it. The blood oozed from his knuckles. "Ah, Fuck...that HURT!" he shook the pain engulfing his hand. Voix stumbled to his feet and ajusts his jaw. He places his hands on his knees and takes a deep breath. "You done?" Todd pops his neck and prepares his stance, "No. but, I am done feeling sorry for myself. What I plan to do is kick your ass!" Todd takes a swing at Voix but he sees this one coming and ducks out of the way. Voix grabs Todd from behind and holds him still. "Stop it you maniac! You don't want to do this. I know your angry at me. But I didn't know what else to do! It was your only chance to live...remember it was your choice to see your wife and child again. That was the ONLY way. Really, Honestly. you were going to die if I didn't help you!" Todd sneered at him, "You call this _HELPING_?!" Todd manages to struggle out of his bear hug. "Let me go." Voix does what he asks. Todd walks to the edge of the sidewalk and sits. His shoes in the gutter and his elbows on his knees with his hands covering his face. He starts to cry a little and then quickly gains back his composure with a deep breath. "Fuck this. What in hell am I gonna do?" Voix gains his composer and puts his hand on Todd's shoulder. "I suggest you take fighting lessons. But first, let us finish our shopping spree." Todd looks up at him and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5 Emotions

A few months later, Todd is trying on the fine suits in his room. He found a similar grey suit that he had in Llanview. He looked in the full length mirror. He tied his hair back, which he hardly ever did as a human. A single strand of hair strayed back into his face. Nope. This would not do. He liked it loose. It hid that damn scar. He still was self-conscious about it. It was the main reason he let his hair grow long. He liked it long, he thought it made him look rebellious. Hell, Todd was always the bad boy. Even though he was a jock in high school and college, he secretly thought he should have been a metal-head or goth. The only reason he was a jock was because he wanted to impress his adoptive father Peter Manning. He dare not go against his will. Hell, even if he didn't, Peter would find something he did or did not do and be abusive to him in some sick way. Oh how he hated him. In his mind, Todd would have never had done half of the things he did if he was not raised by Peter.

He took a ragged breath, "You look good Manning...real good." He thought back to his high school years and how he was always a ladies man. Todd was extremely handsome, he just hated being told. Women would tell him he could have been a model. Blair told him a couple of times how handsome he was and he shuddered. He would always tell her to stop saying it and she would always tell him that he needed to hear that. He shook the memories from his mind and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned his focus to the bed and picked up the blouse he chose for Blair.

He ran the fabric between his fingers. He closed his eyes and imagined what she would look like in it when he felt that familiar presence in the doorway. He set the garment back on the bed and said, "You have a bad habit of doing that." Voix gazed at Todd from the doorway, his hands behind his back like usual. "What, walk in to check on you?" Todd turned to him and said, "No lingering in that damn doorway, staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable." Voix quickly focused his stare to the floor at Mannings feet. "I didn't realize. It is just a bad habit I have. I apologize. May I come in?" Todd walks to the dresser on the other side of the room to grab his tie. "Whatever." he examines the tie and puts it on. Voix had a pained look in his eye when he informed Todd that they could not leave to Llanview just yet. "Why?" Todd asked him looking very concerned. Voix looks at the blank spot where the clock was on the mantle trying not to stare at how fabulous Todd looked in that damn suit.

"I have some business to attend to. And besides, I found out who those men were that tried to kill you back in Ireland." Todd explained to Voix that he had taken Patrick Thornhart's place so he could escape the men that were following him. He informed Voix that the only reason he did this was to help Marty. Voix asked how he knew Marty. This was one subject Todd did NOT want to bring up. He looked at him with a somber look. "I don't wanna talk about her." he said in almost a whisper. Something told Voix not to push the subject. "Well, when you are ready, you can tell me." He knows Todd was still fragile about certain things and this was a giant red flag. Todd looked at him and said, "What do you want to do about these guys that shot me, stuffed me in a trunk of a car and pushed that car into the water?" Voix stared at that blank spot on the mantle again, placing his fingers on the empty space. "I will take care of it Todd. You care to go with me to my office so I can finish some stuff there, or would you like to venture out on your own?"

Voix never left Todd alone after he had turned him so this was a bit of a shock to him. "Alone?" Todd asked. Voix knew that he needed Todd to venture out without being told how to behave. Since the fight they had, he knew Todd needed space and time to think. He needed to let him figure things out for himself. Even if that meant letting him go out alone for a bit. Mind you, Voix was protective of his creation, like a son, but it was more than that. The more he got to know Todd, the more he felt for him. He saw himself in Todd more and more. Especially that sadness and longing to be loved. Voix kept so much close to his vest. He dared not let anyone in...ever. Todd was the same way. He was like a mirror image of himself just more damaged. This is why Voix was trying to protect him. He was protecting himself in the process. "Yes, alone. Just promise me you won't go take off to Llanview without me...please." Voix never ever used that word, please. It made him feel needy and vulnerable. But he wanted Todd to understand that he was not asking, but pleading to him not to leave London yet. He was opening up to him and letting him know in his own way he needed Todd. He needed him to help himself with all this damn emotional baggage. And vice-versa.

Todd agreed he would not leave London and he would return before dawn. Voix managed to go to his office and finish up some paperwork that badly needed his attention. He was on the phone making phone calls when a man rushed into his office. "What is it James?" Voix said hanging up the receiver. The man explained to him that there was a young man in the lobby bellowing out for Voix. "Get rid of him." he said, tapping his pen as he continued scanning papers on his desk. "He is insistent on seeing you sir. He said his name is Todd Manning." This got Voix's attention and he was in the lobby in a few minutes.

"What is it Todd. What happened." The concern was evident on his face. Todd looked at him and said, "We have to leave to Llanview. I need to get home. Please. I have to get home! I called Blair. I didn't talk to her, I just wanted to hear her voice." The pain on Todds face was more than Voix could bear. "Okay Todd, we will leave as soon as I get my paperwork in order. Just give me half an hour." Todd nodded and started to pace the lobby floor. "Just hurry ok? I need my wife. I don't think I could stand to be apart from her any longer."


	6. Chapter 6 The Night in Llanview

Voix was concerned for Todd, but something was bothering him about this whole trip to Llanview. There was something nagging him. It wasn't Todd. It was the feeling that something horrid was about to happen. Voix had told Todd to go into the foyer and wait for him there. He entered Todd's room and took one last look around. He walked to the dresser and noticed Todd had a photo of Blair. Voix picked up the picture. A shock hit him in his gut. It was HER! He felt that she was going to destroy Todd. He didn't know how, but that awful feeling enveloped him. He dropped the photo on the dresser. He told himself he would not let this woman hurt Todd. He would not let _ANYONE_ hurt him. Not ever again. Voix promised himself he would protect Todd from any harm. By protecting Todd, he was protecting himself in some way. He would keep this feeling to himself, and he would never let him know of this feeling he had. He knew now he was blinded by him. His welfare was the only thing that mattered.

They boarded the plane and landed in Llanview. Todd seemed anxious. He was toying with something in his pocket. "What are you doing?" Voix questioned him. "I got this for my kid." Todd pulls out a small stuffed toy. He shoves it in Voix's face. "See? I think it's cute. Don't you?" Voix sneered and pushed it away from his face. "Cut it out Todd." Voix walks to the phone booth and makes a call. Todd plays with the toy in his hand. He seemed child-like in his demeanor. Voix saw this and smiled. It was good to see him in such a mood. "Ok then. We will see you there." Voix hangs up the receiver and walks over to Todd. "I will go to the Palace and get a room. You stay out of sight. No one knows you are here. I plan to keep it that way. Tomorrow we will go see your precious wife and child." Todd hated that Voix thought he was in control. He was Todd Manning and nothing would stop him from seeing his family, not even Voix. Todd looked at him, shoved the toy back in his pocket, picked up his bag and pushed passed Voix. "No. I am seeing them...tonight. You can't stop me this time. I am not your little dog you can command and order to sit and stay." Voix raised his hands in protest. "What are you doing?! _Wait!_" Todd ran to the exit, hailed a cab and just like that he was gone.

* * *

He entered the penthouse elevator. He hardly could contain his emotions as the lift carried him home to his family. The higher it went, it seemed, the lighter he felt. The elevator stopped. A calm overcame him as he took a breath and exited. He took the key from his pocket and opened the penthouse door. He set his bags down. He silently walked to the doorway when he stopped. The door was cracked. He heard laughing coming from the next room. He peered in and saw an almost naked Blair wrapped around someone. He stood agasp. His heart fell. He glanced at the floor. This could not be happening. He looked again. Thornhart? Really? Blair and Thornhart. It couldn't be. He looked on as they collasped on the living room floor. Wrapped around...rolling around like some kind of horrible monster writhing in pain. It made Todd sick to his stomach. The laughing and giggling was too much for Todd to take. He stumbled back and leaned against the front door. The tears flowed from his eyes. He could not bear this betrayal. His facial expression twisted. His head turned to the side as he hears them go upstairs. Todd opens the door and walks to the stairwell. That darkness that Todd loathed appeared like an old friend. His hand gripped the railing. The fury still building inside him. He had not noticed he bent the metal railing with his power. His anger was consuming him. He growled like a demon. One step, and another, and another. He creeped up the stairs, silently, like a tiger, stalking his prey.

* * *

Voix frantially looked everywhere. He finally found a place where he could find out some information. Rodi's. He sauntered in and sat at the bar. He asked the bartender if he knew where Todd's penthouse was, knowing that would be the first place he would go. He got to the penthouse elevator and frantically pushed the button. "Oh Todd. Don't do anything stupid!" He watched the numbers on the elevator door change. It seemed to take forever for the doors to open. He pressed the penthouse button on the wall. His eyes stayed fixed on the doors. His heels bouncing up and down and his hands were behind his back. The doors finally opened and he bolted to the penthouse door. It was open. He saw Todd crumpled like a small child rocking back and forth on the living room floor. He looked at Voix. He changed. The scar was prominant. Not like before. It was barley noticable before. Now it was sucked in, making Todd look demonic. That look in his eyes was one Voix knew many times before. Eyes glowing like a small fire. So haunting this look was.

Blood covered Todd's face and clothes. "What in the hell did you do?" he asked Todd, who seemed to still be in a daze. "She killed me Voix." he whispered. "she killed what good in me that I had. What I needed. She slept with Patrick and it was more than I could take." Voix stepped back. He was fearful of what this meant. "What happened Todd? Tell me what you did!" Todd was in a daze as he remembered. "There was pain, so much...pain. Then anger. Then fury...then." Todd looked at his hand, still dripping with blood. "Something took over as I came to the top of the stairs. It was like something took over my body and I could only watch." Todd looked at Voix like a wounded, frightened animal.

Voix ran up the stairs and peered in the doorway to the bedroom. A man was sprawled out and crucified. His ligaments pulled from his body stretched out like rope as he hung from the banisters of the bedpost. His skin was stripped from his body and blood was everywhere. "Oh my god..." Voix walked over to the body. He knew this was not Todd that did this, but the evil in the blood that coursed through his veins. The gift. The curse of what it was to be a vampire. Plain and simple death this was not. This was demonic. This was sadistic. This was _PURE EVIL_.


	7. Chapter 7 Residuum

Voix looked around the room. He was looking for Blair. He went to the bathroom door, which was closed. He knocked. Nothing. He opened the door to find an unconcious Blair on the floor. He rushed to her side checking to see if she was still alive. Relived to find her still breathing, he took the woman to the other bedroom across the hall. He layed her in the bed and left the room. He took a deep breath after he closed and locked the door leaving Blair inside. She couldn't see what Manning had done, or what he became. Voix looked around frantically. He went back to the room where what was left of Thornhart remained and found a phone. He dialed a number and talked to one of his associates who had just managed to get to Llanview. "I need my #6 cleaning crew...yeah, it's that bad. I have to go...no, I don't have time for this. Langley, please hurry. A woman is in the other bedroom. Give her a basic memory wipe 24 and make sure she is brought to my suite at the Palace. No harm is to come to her. She is very special to someone I know. Oh, and make sure this is kept quiet, and not a soul goes in, not until I give the go ahead." Voix gave the man the address to the penthouse and hung up the receiver. He shifted his attention to Todd.

He ran to the base of the stairs where he saw Todd was still in the same position still staring at his hand. "Todd...hey." no reaction. Nothing. He just kept staring at his hand. "I put Blair in that bedroom across the hall..." Todd looked at him. "Did I hurt her?" Voix walked over to Todd and sat in the chair next to him. "No, she passed out. We need to get you out of here." he touched Todd's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go my friend." Todd stood silently and looked back at the penthouse floor where he had seen Patrick and Blair. "Look what she made me do." Voix placed his hand on Todd's shoulder. "I know...Todd. I know. Let's go. Everything is gonna work out, you'll see."

Back at The Palace suite Voix gets Todd cleaned up and put to bed. He knew that Todd was in bad shape. He needed to fix this, but he did not know how just yet. He stared at Todd's face. That scar was so deep now. He traced the line with his finger and took a ragged breath. Todd looked so peaceful when he slept. "Even with that scar, you are just a beautiful sight. No wonder Blair fell for you." A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. "Speak of the devil." he lets the man in who is holding Blair in his arms. "Put her there..." he motions to the bed where Todd is. The man lays Blair next to Todd. "Thanks, that will be all." as the man leaves, Voix hands the man some money and closes the door behind him. He turns and sees the two laying peaceful in the bed. "Well, Todd, you got your Blair back. But if she finds out what happened, it won't be for long."

Voix had to think fast if he was going to get this to work. He had to come up with a plan. Dawn was quickly approaching and he was running out of time for tonight. He made a few final calls, getting information on Todd's life before the trip to Ireland. He found out that Todd was proclaimed dead and Blair struggled to move on with her life. He found out some other vital clues to put a plan into motion. Voix sets the receiver down and sets back in his chair. "If Todd hadn't been so persistant, this would have been a happy reunion." He stared again at the two in the bed. "I just hope this works. For Todd's sanity, I hope this works." he walks to Todd's bedside and moves a strand of hair from his face. "It has to..."

As soon as the sun set the next evening, Voix was putting his arrangements into order. He set up another room for Blair. He had to talk to her. First, he had to go talk to Todd's sister Viki and find out more on what happened while Todd was away. Blair was still drugged but he knew that she would be waking up soon. He had given her another sedative so he could put his plan into action. He knew he didn't have time to deal with Todd but he couldn't drug him. He had to find some way to distract him or at least explain to him the matter at hand. Voix wrote a note and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He looked at Todd once more and closed the door behind him.

At Llanfair Viki heard the doorbell. She opened the door and saw a lean tall man with long red hair. "Can I help you?" she asks. The tall man runs his hand through his hair. "Yes madam, you can help me. I am an associate of your brother, Todd Manning." she looks at him with a puzzled look. "Todd? My brother has been dead for almost a year. What do you need to know?" Viki motions the man in, "Please, come in." He walks in and asks her, "I have reason to believe that your brother is not as dead as you think." he turns to her knowing she would be in shock hearing this. "He wants you to know that he is coming home soon." Viki looks at the man. Shock took over her. She questioned him, "How do you know? His jacket was found in Ireland. There was reason to believe that the car he was in crashed into the ocean! There would be no way that he would be away from Llanview for this long with no word. He would have contacted us in some way."

He cleared his throat and described to her that Todd had been found wounded. He clarified to her that he had no way to contact anyone in the states. He then explained to her that it took him this long to get well and it took every ounce of energy he had to get well to come home. Viki listened intently on every word the man was saying and at the end of the story she took a deep breath. "Where is he now? Can I see him?" Voix looked at her and then he looked at his hands which reminded him of the horrors of seeing Todd staring at his blood soaked hand at the penthouse the night before. "He is close, but he needs a bit more time to come home to you all. He has had a very rough time with all of this." The emotions were evident on Voix's face. Viki saw this and she was immediately concerned. Voix placed his hand on hers, "You need not worry. He will see you soon. I promise. I just came to give you this bit of information." He turned and walked to the door. He stood in the doorway and said, "My apologies, I was rude. If you need to get a hold of me, my name is Vincent LeVoix and I will be at the Palace Hotel. You can leave a message at the front desk and I will be sure to receive it." Viki stood in the doorway and said, "I will look forward to it Mr. LeVoix."

At the Palace, Todd awakes screaming and sits up like a shot. He looks at his hands. "What have I done?" He notices that he is in the Hotel. "How in the hell?" Todd looks around the room and notices the note on the nightstand. He reads it and takes a ragged breath. He then gets out of the bed and walks slowly to the nightstand. Looking at himself he notices the change the scar had made. Skin sunken in. Not smooth like before. He looked at his eyes. They had changed as well. They went from a greenish-blue to greenish-yellow. Demonic. Not human. Not anymore. Tears welled, but they were different too. Tinged with blood. Not human tears. Not human blood. Something else. He felt like that feeling that took over him in the penthouse was trying to take over. He grabbed the sides of his head, closed his eyes shut and with all he had told the feeling to go away. "_GO AWAY_!" he yelled, hitting the sides of his head. He starts bashing his head into the mirror. Harder and harder still. The mirror breaks. Harder and harder still. Blood rushes from the cuts. Harder and harder. He stops. He looks at the shattered pieces of mirror on the nightstand. Smearing the blood he looks again at his reflection. His face is covered in blood. A grin slowly emerges. The grin turns into a laugh, not a human laugh, guttoral. "No, not yet. Hold on Manning. Blair...I need Blair." Todd's eyes roll to the back of his head and passes out.


	8. Chapter 8 The Confrontation of the Past

A while later Voix had checked on Blair and she was still sleeping. Good. Now as he entered Todd's room he felt a familiar feeling. No. Not this...oh god, not this...

He looked around frantically and saw the shattered mirror covered in blood. He stepped closer and saw Todd passed out on the floor. He saw the gift had tried to take over Todd again. Dried blood covered his face. Voix ran to the bathroom to grab some wet towels. When he returned, he noticed Todd had sat up. Looking dazed, his eyes danced. He looked at Voix and questioned him, "What the hell is happening to me Voix? What did you do to me?" Voix walked to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He handed Todd the towel. "Not me. The gift. It can be of great power. But, sometimes, if you let it...it will consume you. If you let it take you too many times, it will take over for good. Todd, you will cease to exist. It will only be the blood that lives in that body. The thing is, this blood needs a soul to survive. If no soul is found, it will kill the host. I cannot let this happen to you."

Voix moved from the bed and sat next to Todd on the floor. "Let me see..." Todd looked at him. The scar was smooth again, not like earlier. The gift lost its grip on him. Good. Real good. Voix took a deep breath and hugged Todd. "It's gone Todd. The demon in this blood of ours went back to sleep." He looked Todd in the eyes and noticed the slight color change. "Just a little...but you can deal with it." Todd looked at him and asked, "What do you mean, just a little?" Todd was confused and terrified what had happened to him. Voix reassured him. "Todd. the blood demon took a part of your soul. But all is not lost, you came back. That is what matters most. If you feel this presence again, find me and let me help you come back okay?"

They both were exhausted from the ordeal. Voix stood and helped Todd to his feet. He took the towel and tossed it into the bathroom. A blood tear shed from Voix's face and he quickly wiped it away. He needed to check on Blair, but he didn't have it in him to leave Todd alone. He was still extremely vulnerable. Todd went to the bathroom to clean up. He didn't realize Blair was just across the hall. Voix picked up the phone and asked the desk to patch him to Blair's room. A man answered the phone. "She still asleep?" he asked. Voix was informed that she was starting to stir. He knew he had to go see her now. He knocked on the bathroom door after the call ended and informed Todd that he would step out just for a few moments. "I will be back in five minutes. Don't leave this room Todd, you understand, I will be right back...I promise. I will come get you in a moment." and with that Voix left the room to talk to Blair.

Blair moaned. She had a horrible headache. She felt the knot on the back of her head. "oh boy. ouch." she looked up and saw a tall red haired man sitting next to her bed in a chair. "Well, nice to meet you Blair." He spoke in a slight french accent. She warily sat up in the bed. "Who in the hell are you? Where is Patrick?" she glared at him. Blair was still pretty groggy. "You need not to worry about him Mrs. Manning. I have news for you. Your husband Todd Manning. He is not dead. In fact, he is here in the room across from us now." A shocked look engulfed her face. Todd was dead. Wasn't he? It had been months since she had gotten the news that his coat was found. Everyone told her to give up hope. Really deep down she _KNEW_ he wasn't dead. She loved him so much. No phone calls, nothing. She felt sick to her stomach. "Liar." she said. "Why would you tell me something like that?" Voix stood from his chair and touched her head. "It's no lie. He is here. Do you want to see him? He wants to see you." she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "He's here? Todd's alive?! Oh Todd." She buried her head in her hands and started to weep. She looked up at Voix with tears in her eyes, "yes."

Todd got out of the shower and called the maid to clean up the mess from earlier. The maid did her job and left the room quickly. Todd sat in the chair figiting with his ring while he waited. He stared at the door waiting for Voix to come back. He was afraid. He didn't move. The gift frightend him so much he was afraid to. Afraid of the gift coming back so he waited. What felt like an eternity passed until he heard the doorknob move and open.

Voix walked in and looked at Todd. Fear was evident on Todd's face. What did Voix do he thought. Voix looked at the doorway and motioned someone to come in. "Don't be afraid. Come." He looked at Todd. "Someone is here for you. Someone you have been waiting for..." She stepped into the room. Todd looked at Blair. He couldn't believe it. She was standing right in front of him. The fear faded from his face and he stepped towards her. "Blair?" he gasped. He looked at Voix. "You brought her here?" Voix shrugged his shoulders, "You needed her, I brought her, like you asked." Todd stepped until stood in front of her. He reached out his hand to touch her face but pulled back. He was afraid of what he would do. He again looked at Voix for reassurance. Blair had her hands on her face, tears streaming down. "Todd." she said in a hushed whisper. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Todd! I knew it! I knew you were alive!" The embrace of his beloved wife was all he needed. His head lay on her shoulder as he whispered. "I love you Blair."

They let each other go. It was almost too much for Blair to take in all at once. She then realized when she gazed into his eyes that something was different about him. She didn't know what it was though. "What happened to you. I needed you. You left me when I needed you so badly!" anger of him being gone struck her. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Todd stood motionless like a stone. "I deserved that." he said looking into her eyes. "I came back Blair. I came back for you and our child." He grabbed her hands and kissed them gently. He wanted to feel the warmth of her wrapped around him. Then in a flash, he saw the vision of Blair with Patrick. He stood back letting her go. He shoved her away from him. "But, you betrayed me Blair." He turned away from her and held the fury inside. He had to keep in control. Focus Todd. Focus.

Voix walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Breathe. Close your eyes and empty the dissenting thoughts. Do not lose control. You can do this." he gripped his shoulder even tighter. He felt him losing the battle. The scar started to sink in. Voix grabbed Todd and stared at his eyes. "Control. You have control. No one else. Don't give it the power it wants. You are stronger than it. You understand?" Todd looked at him and nodded. A human tear shed his eye. "Help me please. I don't want to do what it wants me to do!" Voix embraced him and whispered in his ear. "Don't let it then. _DON'T LET IT WIN_!" Todd started to sob. He crumbled to the ground. "Get her out of here. Please. I will destroy her if she stays."

Voix looked at her with distain. "Leave Blair. Forget Todd. Forget you ever here. Go get your child and leave." Blair was confused about what was happening. She stepped towards them. Voix was not amuzed. He stood and walked towards her and looked at her face, the tears staining her face again. She backed away to the door and looked back at her husband. Todd was looking at her. His heart was totally broken, and she knew that he found out that she slept with Patrick. Somehow, she knew that her marriage was over. That she lost Todd...forever.


	9. Chapter 9 The Truths and Fears

It had been a couple of days before she had found out that the stranger and Todd had left without a trace. She couldn't find Patrick either. She was growing more concerned each day that passed without a word or call from Patrick. She was getting calls from Viki who was voicing concerns of her own about Todd. She focused on her new daughter that she named Starr. Todd had left her a bracelet with an engraving of "Our Little Star" on it. She knew right then that would be her name. It was amazing to her how much she looked like her dad. Her tiny hands grabbed her mother's finger tightly. Blair closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "I didn't even get to see him for 5 minutes..." she sobbed. What had she done? She gently got Starrs finger pryed off and left the room. She had to talk to somebody...but who? She thumbed through her address book and found the number. She dialed it frantically..."Oh thank goodness...Cassie. I need to talk to you. It's important."

* * *

Voix had managed to get Todd on the plane without too much trouble. As soon as Todd's head hit the headrest of the airplane chair, he was out for the count. He had told the pilot to head to San Francisco. It wasn't out of the country but it was definately far enough away from the horrors he was leaving behind in Llanview. The plane flight was uneventful thank goodness and they managed to get to the motel room before dawn. Todd was silent. He moved as if in a trance and stood ahead staring blankly. Voix was extremely concerned for Todd but he needed to let him deal with what was happening on his own terms. He placed his hand on Todd's shoulder and Todd suddenly in a wave of emotion grabbed Voix and hugged him tightly.

His sobs were uncontrolled, his whole body trembled. Voix consoled him with a few pats on his back and told him it would be ok. He didn't know if it would help, but he told Todd that to release the emotion and it helped him keep control. Voix had Todd by the shoulders and said, "This is the hardest thing you will have to do Todd, but you _MUST_ let her go..." Todd looked up at him the tears were still swollen in his eyes as he blinked them away. "How?...I love her...I will always _love her_..." Voix stood and turned from him so he wouldn't see that knowing he was in as much pain as Todd was in. "You must. I don't know. You just have to do it. For your sanity and hers. I found out long ago that this demon that is in us focuses on our weaknesses to take control. Yours is Blair. It always will be. I have decided that either you don't see her ever again or she must die. I don't want the latter for your sake. I know it would kill you if you knew she was no longer with us. Please don't make me do that to her. I don't want her dead and your daughter needs her mother." Voix slowly walked to the vanity in the room and stared at the mirror into his own reflection. "She can't have you anymore Todd. I will make sure she won't hurt you anymore. She has done enough damage to you that would last ten-thousand lifetimes." he looked at Todd. The tears were evident on Voix's face. "I can't let you go because..I just can't Todd."

Todd looked at Voix with a puzzeled look on his face. "What are you trying to tell me Voix?" Todd stood and walked up to him and stared him in his face. His eyes were almost totally golden now as he glared at Voix. "_WHAT?!_" a fierce look was on his face now. Todd was feeling so much frustration. What did he want from him. Why was this power he had in him after this one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world. Why was Voix of all peop...err whatever he was, trying to help him so ademantly? "Answer me Voix or I will leave...and never come back. I mean it." Voix hugged him tightly. "I just feel for you. You are like a son. I can't have anyone hurt you. You are mine..." Todd pushed Voix off of him. "It seems like it's more than that!" Todd was repulsed by the idea. "I am _NOT_ your son. I never will be. The only person I would even concider as my father is Sam. And he is in Chicago!" Voix was in a solum state as he looked at Todd and said. "I am sorry too. I can't help the way I feel. But you are my son. You are my blood son in every sense of the word. I...love you Todd. You are the only being on this earth I can feel this way about. It is hard to explain but I will try."

Voix sat on the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. He dare not even to look up at him to see the shock on Todd's face. "I have never in my old life before I became what I am now or since then have I had feelings like this. Not even with _my wife_. It's different. It's more than love...it's more powerful than any other feeling I've had or ever will. It's as if I will die if I am not near you. To hear you walk into the room or listen to your voice, to understand what you are feeling, to help you overcome any obsticle whether it be you dealing with this monster inside us or Blair or whatever it is that tortures you. I want to make it all better. I want to shut the world out and just be here for you. You relax me and make me want to be a better...whatever. I don't want you ever to feel pain again..and I will do anything for you. Just know that."

Todd stood in silence and thought what Voix had told him. It was a total shock. The idea of a man feeling that way about him was creepy. More than love? What in the hell did that mean? Nothing is more powerful or destructive than love. So it really scared him to think that Voix was trying to convey to him. He walked over to the window and looked out into the city below. His thoughts wandered to Blair and he imagined what his life was going to be without her...and his daughter. He turned to Voix and spoke softly to him. "So what happens now?"

* * *

Blair had talked to Cassie about seeing Todd and the other man. It was the other man that frightend her. Dorian had called and confirmed that her trip to Paris was going to be an extended one. Blair was almost thankful for it. She knew that Dorian would do anything to keep her away from Todd. She remembered how terrified Todd looked when she walked into the room. She saw him and was trying to remember how he looked. She picked up a picture taken on their wedding day and looked at it for a long while, studying his face. That was her husband. Her finger traced the scar on his face in the portrait. She closed her eyes to remember how he looked at the palace. His eyes...she remembered his eyes. She looked again at the photograph. Hazel. His eyes were hazel. The eyes of the man she married. Her eyes shot open when she visioned the Todd in the room. They were brighter...lighter. The pain was still there behind them. But those eyes in her memory were not of the man she married. Different. She couldn't think of a word to describe them. She thought again of the man in the room with them...his eyes were blue. A light bright blue. His eyes were so bright. Then she remembered Todd's eyes. They were the same type of a brightness she could not shake. It terrified her to the bone. What had this man done to Todd. He did do something to him she knew that much, but what he did was still a mystery. She said in a unaudible whisper. "I will find out what happened to him. And then, I will find out how to get him back."


End file.
